Dalam Keterasinganku
by rischa7x
Summary: Naruto mengasingkan diri karena merasa dirinya adalah monster, ia tak mau membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya terluka. Pertemuannya dengan Konan membuatnya sadar akan berbagai perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya. Warning: Semi-Canon, NC-21, OOC, OC, Typo(s), Dll. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"..ruto..."

"...Naru."

"Naruto!"

"Ng..." Anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut membuka matannya perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya memandangi sekitar–

"GAAAH!"

–dan berteriak _shock_ menatap bocah-bocah seumurannya yang terbaring dengan perut yang berlumuran darah. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong–menerawang. Tatapan orang yang sudah mati.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menatap pria berambut pirang itu penuh ketakutan. "A-Aku tak tahu ayah! A-aku tidak mengingatnya! Aku hanya ingat mereka mengerubungiku sambil mengejekku ka–"

"Stop Naru..." Sang ayah menarik napas panjang seiring mengangkat Naruto yang bajunya kotor berlumuran darah ke pangkuannya. Dia tersenyum kaku. "...yang penting, kau tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, biar _anbu_ yang membereskan dan menyelidikinya."

 **Dalam Keterasinganku**

 **Disclaimer Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Seorang anak laki laki berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya–tengah duduk di ayunan depan akademi ninja. Mata birunya yang terlihat keruh menatap sedih murid-murid yang bubar sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mirip dengannya datang menghampiri. "Naruto, sedang apa disini?"

Anak laki-laki yang disebut Naruto tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Aku menunggumu Naruko _Nee-chan_."

"Oh gitu." Naruko–si anak perempuan tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau lulus kan?"

Naruko mengangguk menganggapi pertanyaan adiknya.

Naruto turun dari ayunan seraya tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya. "Selamat atas kelulusannya, _Nee-chan_!"

"Makasih Naru!" Naruko balas tersenyum seraya memeluk adik kembarnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sejenak Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada murid akademi yang bubar. Hatinya terasa sakit. Dia ingin sekolah seperti kakak dan anak-anak lainnya. "...baik!" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada kakaknya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan dalam pikirannya. 'Kenapa aku tidak punya _chakra_? Kenapa aku tidak seperti Nee-chan? Kenapa aku tidak disekolahkan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi ninja? Kenapa aku berbeda?'

Naruko meraih tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **-rischa7x-**

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaeri_!" Seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kaos putih dengan apron hijau menyambut kedua anaknya dihiasi senyuman. Wanita tersebut adalah Namikaze Kushina.

" _Kaa-chan_ aku lulus! Lihat! Walau nilaiku kecil, akhirnya aku jadi _genin_! Jangan lupa besok datang ke kelulusanku ya!" Naruko menghentikan kicauannya seraya menyodorkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang dipegangnya. "Ini undangannya!"

Kushina meraih gulungan tersebut seraya membacanya. "Wah selamat ya Naruko!" Kushina mengusap-usap rambut Naruko. " _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-chan_ pasti datang!"

" _Yatta_!" Naruko memeluk ibunya senang.

Naruto tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

" _Tadaima_."

Naruto, Naruko dan Kushina langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang memakai jubah putih bertuliskan ' _Hokage ke-4_ ' di punggungnya tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pria tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze sekaligus seorang _hokage_ di desa ini.

" _Okaeri_." Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Minato menghampiri Kushina diikuti dua orang pria yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Seorang pria berpakaian seperti _jounin_ konoha pada umumnya dan seorang biksu berpakaian serba putih. "Kita kedatangan tamu."

"Eh siapa?" Kushina menatap kedua pria tersebut. "Bukankah kau Asuma-san... dan?"

Asuma si pria _jounin_ berjenggot tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak biksu yang berdiri disampingnya. "Dia Chiriku-san, rekan saya waktu masih menjadi dua belas ninja pelindung."

Chiriku membungkukan badannya–hormat.

"Oh begitu." Kushina menatap Asuma dan Chiriku heran. "...ada keperluan apa ya?"

"Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengunjungiku, akan tetapi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat melewati kediaman _hokage_. Maka dari itu kami datang untuk memastikannya, dan kebetulan sekali kami berpapasan dijalan." Jelas Asuma datar.

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, kalau begitu silahkan duduk."

Asuma dan Chiriku mengangguk seraya duduk di sofa. Tanpa sengaja, Chiriku melirik Naruto dan Naruko yang tengah mengintip mereka di pintu dapur. Chiriku langsung berdiri kembali sambil menatap Kushina dan Minato penuh arti. "Kalian... apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Hah?" Minato dan Kushina menatap Chiriku heran.

Chiriku menunjuk Naruto.

Kushina memberi isyarat agar Naruto menghampirinya. "Dia anakku, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk kaku seraya berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

Naruto bahkan baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Chiriku memasang raut waspada seraya menggerakkan tangannya–membentuk _handseal_. Sebuah tangan raksasa berwarna merah muncul dibelakang Chiriku—

DUAKK!

—dan menonjok Naruto. Akibatnya kediaman Namikaze memiliki lubang besar dan tubuh Naruto tinggal setengahnya–yakni dari bagian pinggang sampai kaki.

"KYAAAA!"

Kushina dan Naruko menjerit ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" seru Minato menatap Chiriku penuh amarah.

"Dia bukan anakmu. Lihatlah!" Chiriku menunjuk Naruto yang terbaring.

"E-Eh?" Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terkejut melihat badan Naruto yang kembali utuh seperti semula–kecuali bajunya.

"Dia bukan anakmu. Dia manusia tapi bukan manusia. Yang kau lihat disana adalah burung api langka yang tidak bisa mati alias iblis phoenix." Chiriku menatap Minato penuh selidik. "Kau sendiri pasti sudah menyadarinya, pada saat tertentu dia akan kehilangan kendali karena rasa laparnya dan akan memangsa manusia."

Mendengar penjelasan Chiriku, Kushina menutup mulutnya yang menganga sedangkan Naruko memeluk ibunya ketakutan.

Minato menatap Chiriku heran. "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku seorang biksu! Dia itu mahluk supranatural.. monster peniru yang mengendap di keluarga manusia, berpura-pura jadi manusia, dan menipu mereka. Itulah yang kami sebut iblis." Chiriku menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya. "Dia memang tidak menyakiti siapapun, hanya saja dia peniru dan tidak bisa mati. Luka apapun sembuh dengan cepat. Penyakit apapun menghilang. Hidup dengan umurnya yang telah ditentukan lalu mati dan terlahir kembali."

Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring seraya memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak peduli! Dia adalah anak yang sudah kulahirkan! Dia anakku!"

Chiriku menghela napas panjang. "Yang penting aku sudah memberi tahumu, maaf membuat rumahmu berlubang. Kau bisa kirim tagihannya padaku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Asuma. Dia melirik kembali Minato dan Kushina. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau boleh meminta bantuanku."

Kushina menggendong Naruto dan berjalan ke lantai dua tempat kamar Naruto berada. Dia pun membaringkan dan menyelimuti Naruto. Dia mengelus-elus rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu nak."

Kushina membisikan kata sayangnya sebelum meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terpejam.

Naruto membuka matanya setelah mengira-ngira kalau ibunya sudah keluar kamar, sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah sadar. Dia mendengar semuanya. 'Semua pertanyaanku akhirnya terjawab. Jadi, aku ini iblis yang berpura-pura jadi manusia kah?' Naruto tertawa getir, dia langsung bangkit seraya mengganti pakaian compang-camping akibat serangan Chiriku tadi, dan bergegas mengepak barang. "Tempatku bukan disini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka."

Tengah malam, Naruto mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamar hanya dengan bekal ransel hitam di punggungnya. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju gerbang desa.

Didepan pintu gerbang, terlihat ada dua orang penjaga. Naruto menyalakan kembang api hingga penjaga menghampiri kembang api tersebut. Disaat itulah Naruto berhasil menyelinap– melewati gerbang dan keluar dari desa.

Hari menjelang pagi dan Naruto sudah sangat lelah karena terus berjalan dan berjalan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat, ia merebahkan dirinya di padang rumput dengan ransel sebagai bantalnya. Menatap langit kelam tak berbintang.

Tes.

Naruto menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa aku berbeda? Aku ingin seperti _Nee-chan_ dan yang lainnya. Kenapa aku bukan manusia? Jawab aku langit!" Naruto terus meracau tak jelas sambil menangis senggukan hingga akhirnya dia tertidur pulas.

 **-rischa7x-**

Naruto membuka matanya. Gelap.

"Dimana aku?"

Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Bukankah aku sedang tiduran di padang rumput hutan? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau sedang bermimpi."

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara berat yang bergema di dunia hitamnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya–menatap sekitar. Terlihat seorang pria setinggi dua meter tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Si-Siapa?"

Mahluk tampan yang memancarkan kebengisan tersebut menatap Naruto datar. "Aku Lucy Ferla, iblis dari neraka yang biasa dikenal Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Naruto hanya melongo menatap mahluk yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Lucifer mengangguk. "Aku yang membuangmu ke dunia manusia."

"Hah? Kenapa? Siapa aku? Tolong beritahu aku, Ferla-san!"

"Namamu Fushichou, seorang iblis dari ras phoenix. Kau dibenci ras-mu karena mempunyai sifat manusia. Kau menodai ras phoenix yang terhormat dan dibuang kedunia manusia." Ferla menatap Naruto intens. "Bukankah hukuman ini yang kau inginkan? Menjadi manusia."

"Menjadi manusia?" Naruto bingung–tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan Lucifer dengan baik. "Kenapa aku dilahir–"

"Akan kuperlihatkan sedikit bayangan kenapa kau bisa dilahirkan oleh ibu manusiamu."

Sebuah cahaya putih mennyorot Naruto hingga dia merasa begitu silau dan membuatnya harus menutup matanya.

 **-Flashback Start-**

 **12 Tahun Lalu**

"Nggh!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah memakai kaos putih dengan daster berapron hijau tengah merangkak ditanah–mencoba untuk bangkit. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Mengeluarkan sisa _chakra_ yang dimilikinya.

Drrreeetttt! Kreettt!

Beberapa _chakra_ berbentuk rantai keluar dari punggung wanita tersebut-menjalar dan melilit monster rubah berekor sembilan yang tengah mengamuk di desa.

GROOOAAAAA!

Monster tersebut mencoba berontak tetapi tak bisa bergerak karena kekangan rantai yang begitu kuat.

Pria berambut pirang dengan jubah bertulisan ' _Hokage ke-4_ ' dipunggungnya menghampiri wanita tersebut dengan raut khawatir sambil memangku bayi pirang berselimut kain putih. "Kushina!"

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!"

Kushina terbatuk-batuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Oweek! Oweee~k!"

"Hhh. Hhh." Kushina mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kushina menatap penuh kasih sayang pada bayi yang dipangku si pria pirang. " _Gomenne_ Naruko."

"Kushina." Pria pirang tersebut tampak khawatir.

"Aku akan mati bersama Kyuubi. Dengan begitu kita bisa menunda kebangkitan Kyuubi." Kushina memejamkan matanya sejenak–menahan rasa sakit. "Aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian semua dengan sisa chakra yang kumiliki." Kushina tersenyum tulus sambil menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya. "Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

"Kushina..." Minato menatap Kushina sendu. "Berkat kaulah, aku bisa menjadi _Yondaime Hokage_. Kau benar-benar membuatku jadi pria dan kau juga membuatku menjadi ayah dari bayi ini!"

"Minato, jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kushina tersenyum tulus. "Aku senang kau mencintaiku."

Tes!

Air mata mengalir dipipi Minato.

"Kalau aku boleh menyesal..." Kushina tersenyum pahit. "...mungkin karena tak bisa melihat Naruko tumbuh."

Minato menatap Kushina tajam. "Kushina, kau tak perlu mati bersama Kyuubi. Aku ingin kita hidup bersama sebagai keluarga. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi itu."

"Mi-Minato.. uhuk! uhuk!" Kushina menatap Minato bingung. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Minato membaringkan Naruko ditanah kemudian mengeluarkan kunai dari balik jubahnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Minato mengacungkan kunainya.

"Mi-Mina–"

Jleb!

Kushina menahan napas tak melanjutkan ucapannya melihat Minato menusuk tangannya sendiri.

Serrrr! Clak! Clak! Clak!

Darah mengucur dan menggenang di tanah tempat Minato berdiri. "Jika pintu pertolongan tertutup, maka..." Minato berjongkok seraya meletakan kedua tangannya diatas genangan darahnya sendiri–sekilas dia melirik Kushina dihiashi senyuman penuh arti. "...aku tak keberatan jika harus mengetuk pintu iblis."

"Minato, jangan gegabah!" Kushina khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya. Dia mencoba menghampiri Minato, tetapi tidak bisa, karena ia sedang mengekang pergerakan Kyuubi dengan sisa chakranya. "Biar aku saj–"

"Kushina, jaga Naruko." tegas Minato seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada darahnya. "Biarkan aku berkonsenterasi."

Minato menatap tajam darahnya seraya mengucapkan mantra memanggil iblis.

 _Lord Satan by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to excute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help. O Mighty Satan, the one true god who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Lucifer to manifest before me that he/she may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to his/her office. This I resfectfully and humbly ask in your name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father._

Dengan sendirinya, genangan darah Minato bergerak perlahan–membentuk sebuah lambang _pentagram_.

Sriiiing!

Sinar keemasan yang begitu menyilaukan muncul dalam _pentagram_ tersebut. Cahaya tersebut pudar diiringi penampakan orang yang tengah berdiri memakai jubah hitam ber _hoodie_ dan berpenutup wajah hitam–yang hanya memperlihatkan mata beriris merahnya.

"Sepertinya keinginanmu sangat kuat hingga mampu memanggilku."

Minato terkejut mendengar suara berat dari mahluk setinggi dua meter yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Minato langsung sadar kalau dia adalah iblis yang dipanggilnya. Dia pun membungkuk penuh hormat. "Terimakasih karena mendengar panggilan saya. Aku menunggumu, Tuan."

Iblis berjubah tersebut mendengus. "Apa yang kau inginkan manusia?"

"Saya ingin Kyuubi yang menyerang desa ini disegel." Minato tetap membungkuk–tidak berani menatap mahluk beraura seram yang menggetarkan hatinya. Takut.

"Siluman rendahan itukah? Itu mudah, tapi..." Iris amber iblis tersebut melirik Kyuubi yang terkekang kemudian menatap Minato penuh arti. "...tumbal apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Apapun yang anda inginkan, Tuan."

Iblis tersebut sedikit menyeringai dibalik tirai penutup wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku minta anakmu sebagai tumbal."

"Tidak!" sahut Minato refleks.

Iblis tersebut menatap Minato sinis dan merendahkan. "Bukannya kau bilang _apapun yang kuinginkan_?"

Minato langsung mengangkat wajahnya–menatap ibils didepannya protes. Dia lupa dengan rasa takutnya. "Aku memanggilmu karena ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Kalau kau mengambilnya–"

"Aku mengerti." Iblis tersebut memotong ucapan Minato. Dia menarik napas panjang seraya menunjuk Kushina. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin dia melahirkan lagi."

"Eh?"

Minato dan Kushina saling menatap penuh tanya.

"Sa-Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, Tuan." Minato menatap Iblis didepannya heran.

"Aku ingin istrimu melahirkan anak yang kuberikan."

"Haa?" Minato tidak suka mendengarnya. "Saya–"

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu." Kushina memotong ucapan Minato sambil menatap iblis didepannya penuh keyakinan.

"Kushina!"

Kushina menatap Minato penuh arti, raut wajahnya seolah berkata _serahkan padaku_. Minato pun diam–memilih percaya pada istrinya. "Saya siap, tuan."

"Baiklah. Pertama akan kusegel siluman itu." Sang iblis menggerakkan tangan berkuku hitamnya, menggambar segel di perut Naruko. Kyuubi tersedot kedalam perut Naruko, disegel didalam dirinya.

Sang iblis kembali menggerakkan tangannya seraya menunjuk perut Kushina yang sudah membuncit kembali. "Lahirkan dia."

Minato menatap sang iblis penuh tanya. "Bayarannya, aku harus membesarkan anak?"

"Aku hanya memintamu melahirkannya, selebihnya bukan urusanku." Sang iblis pun menghilang.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Hah!"

Naruto bangun dari mimpinya. Keringat mengalir deras hingga membasahi hampir seluruh badannya. "Mimpi yang panjang." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitar. "Sudah pagi kah? Aku harus cepat pergi sebelum orang dari desa menemukanku."

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **-rischa7x-**

 **2 Tahun Kemudian**

Di hutan rimba, terdengar suara nyaring serangga dan binatang noktural yang saling bersahutan memecah kesunyian–padahal matahari sore masih terlihat.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan yang tinggi nan kurus berambut pirang tengah berjalan di hutan tersebut sambil memanggul sejumlah besar ranting-ranting pohon kering. Kulit _tan_ -nya terlihat mengkilap oleh keringat. Iris _blue saphire_ -nya menggambarkan kelelahan. Pemuda 15 tahunan tersebut berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai.

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak dia terpaku menatap seorang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah–mengapung terbawa arus sungai yang deras. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung menurunkan ranting yang dipanggulnya dan menanggalkan _kimono_ abunya–

BYUUUR!

–seraya melompat kesungai.

Setelah berhasil menyeret orang hanyut tersebut ke tepi, sejenak dia terpesona menatap wajahnya. Seorang wanita berambut ungu pucat dengan tindik dibawah bibirnya. "Wa-Wanita?" Dia menggeleng seraya membuka jubah yang dipakai si wanita–menampilkan kaos ungu tanpa lengan yang seksi. "Ma-Maaf."

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Pemuda tersebut terlonjak kaget. "A-Apa!"

"Mesum!"

Pemuda tersebut tidak terima dengan bentakan si wanita. "Si-Siapa yang mesum?! Aku hanya bermaksud memberi pertolongan pertama! Harusnya kau berterimakasih pad–"

"Aku tahu. Makasih." Wanita tersebut memotong ucapan si pemuda yang sudah ditebaknya akan bicara apa.

"Oke!"

Si pemuda bangkit kemudian memungut _kimono_ -nya yang tergeletak begitu saja seraya memakainya. "Aku Naruto, siapa namamu?"

"Konan."

"Kenapa kau bisa hanyut?" Naruto menatap Konan heran.

Konan mendengus pelan seraya menatap Naruto datar–tanpa ekspresi. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Terserah deh." Naruto memutar bola matanya–bosan. "Apa kau mau ketempatku? Kau bisa istirahat dan mengganti pakaianmu yang basah."

Konan mengangguk pelan. "Boleh."

Naruto memanggul kembali ranting-rantingnya seraya berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. "Yosh! Ikuti aku."

"Oke."

"..."

Naruto merasa tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Konan, dia pun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Konan masih duduk di tempat semula. Naruto langsung menurunkan kayu bakar yang dipanggulnya seraya menghampiri Konan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Se-Sebenarnya kakiku tidak bisa digerakan." Konan sedikit merona mengingat dia ingin memanggil Naruto untuk memberitahu keadaannya, tetapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Gengsi.

Naruto menarik napas panjang seraya menggendong Konan ala _bridal style_.

"Hey! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Konan berontak karena terkejut dan malu yang melandanya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Berisik! Jangan sok kuat deh!"

Konan terdiam menatap wajah tirus Naruto yang menurutnya lumayan keren. Naruto menggendong Konan sampai didepan sebuah gua tersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disamping air terjun sungai. Konan menatap Naruto heran. "Ka-Kau tinggal sendirian? Di gua?"

Naruto tersenyum seraya masuk kedalam gua tersebut. "Iya."

Naruto membaringkan Konan di ranjang dengan kasur busa tipis yang terlihat kumal, lalu menyalakan api di obor yang berdiri disamping ranjang, kemudian membuka sebuah kotak berisi tumpukan kain. Naruto mengambil kain ungu dan memberikannya pada Konan. "Hanya ini yang kupunya. Pakailah!"

Konan mengangguk.

Naruto menyalakan api unggun seraya menggantungkan panci diatasnya. "Aku keluar sebentar untuk mengambil kayu bakar yang tadi kutinggalkan."

"Iya."

 **To Be Continued**

 **-Author Note-**

Hai! Lama nggak baca dan nulis cerita hingga kaku rasanya. Cerita ini bertema romance yang sedikit suram, jadi jangan berharap banyak karena nggak fokus ke action atau adventure. By the way yang diucapin Minato buat manggil iblis itu mantra beneran loh! Setelah ubek-ubek mbah gugel. Maka dari itu hati-hati #dibelakangmu :v

Moga kalian suka.

Thanks udah baca apalagi yang ninggalin _review_.


	2. Chapter 2: Dua Sisi

"Pagi-pagi buta gini, kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memakai jaket hitam dibalik _kimono_ abu-nya menoleh–menatap wanita ber _kimono_ biru tua yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. "Berburu."

"Oh." Wanita berambut ungu pucat tersebut mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Naruto, kalau begitu aku ikut!"

Pemuda bermata biru yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut sejenak melirik wanita berambut ungu yang tengah menatapnya penuh antusias. "Jangan Konan, kau kan masih terluka."

Mendengar larangan datar dari Naruto, Konan merengut–mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kakiku sudah sembuh kok."

Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya mengambil senjata berburunya yang menggantung di dinding gua. Senjata tersebut adalah sebuah _Horton Scout_ alias panah khusus dengan bentuk seperti pistol.

"Terserahlah."

 **Dalam Keterasinganku**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

 **Chapter 2: Dua Sisi**

Konan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari gua dan menelusuri hutan. Mereka hanya berjalan beriringan, tanpa kata atau perbincangan basa-basi. Hanya derik serangga dan binatang lainnya yang melatari perjalanan berburu mereka. Matahari semakin meninggi, mengikis keberadaan sang embun tipis yang melapisi dedaunan dan rumput.

"Tsk!" Naruto berdecak pelan seraya menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir sungai, lebih tepatnya dekat air terjun.

Konan ikut menghentikan langkahnya seraya menatap Naruto penuh tanya. "Kenapa Naru?"

"Kita udah menelusuri hampir seluruh hutan..," Naruto menatap Konan sambil menukikkan alisnya. Tatapannya memancarkan rasa heran dan kecewa. "...tapi tak ada satu pun binatang buruan yang kita temukan."

Konan mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, dari tadi kita keliling hutan tapi tak menemukan satupun kelinci apalagi rusa—KYAAA!"

Konan menghentikan ucapannya dengan teriakan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia melihat Naruto membuka baju dan _kimono_ -nya.

"Apa-apaan teriakanmu itu?"

Konan mengintip diantara sela-sela jarinya, ia melihat Naruto hanya memakai celana boxer. "A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja berburu. Daerah ini merupakan lokasi terbaik berkumpulnya ikan tuna jumbo." Naruto meraih tangan kaku Konan seraya memberikan pakaian dan panahnya. "Nitip ya!"

BYUUR!

Naruto pun melompat ke sungai.

'Kirain...' Konan menghela napas panjang sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih bergemuruh.

Sraaach!

Syuuuung~

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk! Plukk!

Ikan tuna dengan panjang 30cm beterbangan—terlempar dari dasar sungai ke sekitar kaki Konan. "UWAAAH!"

Naruto muncul kepermukaan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sehingga memercikan hujan lokal dari rambutnya, ia menepi–menghampiri Konan yang tengah memasukan ikan-ikan kedalam keranjang kertas yang dibuatnya. "Kau... keranjang itu."

"Aku yang membuatnya. Eheheheheh." Konan menyeringai penuh arti. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Aku ini ninja yang dapat memanipulasi kertas."

'Emangnya dia pernah mengatakannya? Ah sudahlah...' Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya mengambil pakaiannya yang tergantung rapi di ranting pohon. Dia kembali memakai pakaiannya. "Apa keranjang itu kuat? Kertas kan rapuh."

"Kertasku bisa menghancurkan batu besar, apalagi buat menyangga ikan."

Naruto mendesah pelan mendengar ucapan Konan yang terdengar sombong. "Oh, bagus deh!"

Konan tersenyum kecil seraya mengangkat keranjang yang penuh dengan ikan tersebut.

Tap.

"Eh?"

Konan menengadah, menatap heran Naruto yang menyentuh tangannya. Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat Konan sedikit merona.

"Biar aku aja."

"O-Oke." Konan melepas tangannya, membiarkan keranjang ikan tersebut diangkut Naruto.

"Ayo!" Naruto berjalan, meninggalkan Konan yang terlihat linglung.

"Kemana?"

Naruto menoleh sejenak. "Ke desa dibawah gunung, kita jual ikannya."

"Ah! Tunggu!" Konan mengejar Naruto yang melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **-rischa7x-**

Desa Mogura, merupakan sebuah desa kecil yang berada dibawah pegunungan batas negara api. Walaupun berada dipinggiran, akan tetapi desa tersebut merupakan desa yang sangat ramai karena menjadi pusat perdagangan para pemburu dan petani.

Di sebuah kedai kecil, tepat dipinggir jalanan desa tersebut, terlihat Naruto dan Konan tengah duduk di meja panjang depan kedai sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen.

Sluuurp!

"Enaaaak!"

"Benar! Enak banget! Apa karena aku juga sudah lama tak menikmati _ramen_?" Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat Konan yang begitu menikmati _ramen_ -nya. "Habis makan, bagaimana kalau kita membeli pakaian?"

Konan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "Eh?"

Naruto menunjuk _kimono_ yang dipakai Konan. "Pakaian yang kau pakai sudah sangat usang."

"Tak apa, ini kan pakaian pemberianmu!" tolak Konan halus.

"Setidaknya aku ingin kau memakai pakaian yang pantas."

Konan menggeleng seraya menggamit lengan jaket Naruto. "Tapi, uang penjualan ikan tadi tak akan cukup—"

"Tenang aja..," Naruto memotong ucapan Konan. "Aku membawa uang simpananku. Mungkin bisa beli dua sampai tiga kimono."

"Ya..," Konan sedikit merona. "Makasih deh kalo gitu."

"Oh!" Naruto melirik mangkuk Konan yang sudah kosong seraya tersenyum. "Ternyata kau sudah menghabiskannya, mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Eh?" Konan menatap mangkuk Naruto yang belum habis–setengahnya. " _Ramen_ mu masih banyak, kau habiskan saja dulu."

Naruto mengusap perutnya seraya menatap Konan dihiasi senyuman kaku. "Aku udah kenyang."

"Tapi–"

"Ayo!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Konan. "Kita ke toko samping kedai aja, kulihat pakaian disana bagus-bagus."

Konan menghela napas panjang. "Tak heran kau begitu kurus. Kau itu laki-laki, kenapa makanmu tak sampai setengah mangkuk?"

"Entahlah, aku selalu mual karena kekenyangan dan ingin memuntahkannya kembali, mungkin karena ususku pendek." Naruto tertawa kaku.

"Ufufu." Konan terseyum geli.

 **-rischa7x-**

Konan berdiri didepan dinding kaca yang besar, ia memakai kimono ungu dengan motif bunga-bunga putih yang kecil.

"Wah cocok banget sama kamu." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Konan tersenyum kaku. "Ah tapi ini..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya uang." Naruto menghampiri Konan seraya menempelkan jepit rambut berwarna ungu yang _matching_ dengan kimononya. "Lagipula, aku jarang memakai uangku."

Konan tersenyum lebar dihiasi rona dipipinya. "Makasih Naruto."

 **-rischa7x-**

Naruto membuka matanya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah kolong ranjang yang berisi dus-dus tempat menyimpan baju-bajunya. Dia meregangkan badannya seraya duduk dan melirik Konan yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian melipat selimut tipis yang tadi menutupinya dan melipat tikar yang membatasi dirinya dengan lantai tanah. Naruto berjalan keluar gua, merasakan udara pagi yang masih gelap nan dingin. Dia duduk di bawah pohon besar yang lembab.

Pikiran Naruto sedang tak nyaman, sudah dua minggu lebih ia membiarkan Konan tinggal bersamanya. Naruto merasa Konan sangat suka tinggal bersamanya, ia pun merasa begitu. Tapi ada suatu hal yang begitu mengganjal pikirannya, yaitu rasa laparnya. Lapar isi perut manusia. Walau tak menentu, namun pasti, setiap sebulan sekali kesadaran Naruto akan hilang dan diambil alih oleh instingnya untuk memangsa manusia. Naruto memang menyukai nasi, ramen dan makanan manusia lainnya. Akan tetapi, rasa haus darah dan daging dari darah iblisnya cukup besar walau Naruto mencoba untuk terus menahannya.

'Gawat! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.' Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasakan udara dingin yang meresap kedalam setiap inci dari bagian tubuhnya. 'Mau tak mau, aku harus menyuruhnya kembali ke tempatnya berasal.'

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat Konan tengah melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan agar menghampirinya. Naruto mengangguk seraya melakukan apa yang diisyaratkan.

"Sarapan sudah siap."

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Makasih."

Konan tersenyum seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

Seperti yang dikatakan Konan, rebusan tahu dan jamur sudah matang dengan mangkuk dan sumpit yang tergeletak rapi dan siap untuk dipakai. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan mulai menikmati hidangan.

" _Itadakimasu_." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya melirik Konan yang tengah duduk sambil makan dengan lahap. "Konan."

Konan menghentikan aktivitasnya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang pelan. "Ya?"

"Asal mu darimana apakah tidak ada orang yang mencarimu?" tanya Naruto seraya menatapnya serius.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" Konan balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu, sudah cukup lama kau tinggal disini." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Aku hanya takut kalau keluarga atau temanmu khawatir. Mereka pasti tengah mencarimu."

Konan kembali melahap sarapannya. "Tenang saja, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dan teman-temanku tak mungkin mencariku."

"Jangan berpikir begitu, teman-temanmu pasti sangat khawatir. Setidaknya temui dulu mereka." Naruto tersenyum kaku.

"Apa kau mulai merasa terganggu karena aku tinggal disini?" tanya Konan, terdengar sedikit sinis.

Naruto kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Konan sedikit kesal melihat tingkahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Begini Konan..."

Konan tersenyum pahit. "Kau ingin aku meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Bukan nya begitu..." Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa kalau kita tidak boleh terlalu lama bersama."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto semakin bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya melihat Konan yang emosi. "Eto.."

Konan meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya. "Kau mulai membenciku? Karena aku selalu menyusahkanmu?"

"Bu-Bukan..." Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Terus APA?" tanya konan sedikit membentak dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang kaku dan terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Katakan saja kau membenciku karena aku mengganggu kan?!"

Naruto mendengus kasar. "YA! Aku memang merasa terganggu ada kau di sini!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Dada Konan terasa sakit, matanya terasa panas mendengar bentakan Naruto. Dia mulai terisak dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyangkalnya..."

"Konan, jangan menangis..," Naruto mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Konan. "Kenapa kau begitu menyukai tempat ini? Tempat yang tak layak dihuni manusia..."

Konan menggenggam tangan Naruto seraya menatapnya tajam dan penuh ketulusan. "Aku suka tinggal di sini karena aku mencintaimu! Apa salah kalau ingin tinggal dengan orang yang kucintai?!"

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarnya, dadanya terasa penuh oleh sesuatu hingga begitu sesak. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Brukk!

Konan menerjang Naruto. Memeluknya. "Kau kesakitan kan?"

"Eh?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan apa yang Konan katakan.

"Sejak aku melihatmu, matamu... selalu terlihat sedih, menderita dan kesepian..," Konan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Makanya... makanya aku ingin kau bahagia dan terlihat senang."

Naruto semakin terkejut mendengarnya, ia merasa ingin menangis. Dia membalas pelukan Konan. 'Makasih, kau mengajariku bahwa iblis sepertiku juga punya perasaan sedih dan menangis. Tapi dengan keadaanku, sepertinya aku tak pantas bahagia.'

"Kumohon, biarkan aku tetap bersamamu Naruto."

"Maaf Konan, kita tak bisa bersama." Naruto melepas pelukan Konan, menatap Mata konan yang berkaca-kaca. "Seharusnya kau hidup dengan layak. Baju yang layak, tempat tinggal yang layak, dan orang yang layak."

Konan berdiri seraya membuka _kimono_ ungu motif bunga yang dipakainya, ia telanjang bulat hanya menyisakan celana dalam putihnya saja. Naruto menengadah menatap Konan heran, ia jengah dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita disampingnya.

"Konan..."

"Tak butuh..." Konan menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku tak butuh ini..," Suara Konan mulai tersendat, ia menahan tangisannya. "Baju yang bagus? Tempat yang bagus? Aku tak perlu! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Biarkan aku terus bersamamu Naruto!"

Naruto menunduk mendengar permohonan Konan. "Maaf Konan, aku tak punya arah dan tujuan untuk hidup. Dunia kita sangat berbeda. Aku senang bertemu denganmu dan aku takkan mungkin melupakanmu."

"Naruto! Aku—"

"Temukan kebahagiaanmu, Konan." Naruto memungut kimono _yang_ tergeletak didekat kaki Konan, ia berdiri seraya menutupi tubuh Konan dengan _kimono_ tersebut.

Cup.

Naruto mengecup bibir Konan. "Kumohon pergilah."

Bluuush!

Pipi Konan merona merah. Antara senang akan ciuman dan sedih akan usiran Naruto. "Tau ah!"

Konan mengelap air matanya seraya berlari dari gua tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri terpaku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

 **-rischa7x-**

Konan berlari secepat kilat, ia menggunakan chakra-nya sehingga dalam sekejap sudah berada di perbatasan hutan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ranting pohon beringin besar yang berada di pinggiran desa dan cukup jauh dari gunung tempat Naruto tinggal, ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Naruto..."

Senyuman Naruto terbayang-bayang dalam ingatannya. 'Hanya dengan bersamamu... kau tersenyum, aku bahagia.'

"Naruto..."

Konan mengingat saat dirinya berjalan disamping Naruto. 'Bersamamu, berjalan bersama, aku sangat senang.'

Tes.

Air mata yang Konan tahan, mengalir deras melewati pipinya, ia menangis dalam diam. Dia menengadah, menatap langit kelabu yang melatari tatapan sendunya. "Bersamamu, hari-hari bagai mimpi. Terima kasih."

Sriiing~!

Cincin batu putih di tangan kanan–lebih tepatnya jari tengah Konan bersinar. Konan menghela napas panjang seraya menutup matanya.

 **-rischa7x-**

Di sebuah ruangan gelap nan lembab, terlihat pria kurus berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tengah duduk disofa sambil menatap layar televisi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Suara batuk pria tersebut begitu menggema.

Sriing~!

"Ada apa Nagato?"

Konan dalam wujud _hologram_ berdiri didepan pria kurus tersebut.

Pria yang dipanggil Nagato tersebut menengadah, menatap Konan dihiasi senyuman lega. "Kudengar kau terluka parah dan terjatuh ke sungai, tampaknya kau baik-baik saja."

Konan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, apa kau keberatan juka kuberi misi?" tanya Nagato ragu.

"Tak masalah."

Nagato tersenyum samar. "Temui _klien_ di desa mogura, dia ingin kita membunuh seseorang untuk membalas dendam."

"Desa Mogura?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" tanya Nagato, heran.

"Tidak." Konan menggeleng. "Hanya kebetulan saja saat ini aku tak jauh dari desa itu."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Nagato kembali tersenyum samar.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, targetmu ada di buku _bingo_ alias daftar buronan." Nagato menujuk poster yang tergeletak di sofa, tepat disampingnya. Poster tersebut menampilkan wanita elegan yang tengah tersenyum manis. "Jadi, selain mendapat bayaran dari _klien_ , kita juga bisa menjual kepalanya. Kakuzu pasti akan senang."

"Kenapa wanita elegan begitu bisa ada di buku _bingo_?" tanya Konan, heran.

Nagato mendengus sambil tersenyum. "Kudengar dia sangat cerdik dalam memanipulasi dan mengkorupsi uang. Ada desa yang hancur karenanya, makanya dia dimasukan kedalam _list_."

"Oh gitu! Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan langsung menemui klien." ucap Konan seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus!" Nagato mengacungkan selembar kertas yang bergambar sebuah denah. "Datang ke _cafe_ itu setengah jam dari sekarang."

"Aku mengerti."

Konan pun menghilang dari hadapan Nagato.

 **-rischa7x-**

Di sebuah _cafe_ remang-remang, terlihat Konan tengah duduk di meja pojok bersama wanita paruh baya berkimono putih yang sudah menguning. Wanita tersebut terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya, wajahnya yang pucat pasi menggambarkan bahwa ia sedih dan menderita.

"Tolong bunuh orang ini." Wanita tersebut menyodorkan sebuah foto yang menampilkan foto wanita paruh baya tengah duduk dikursi dengan _background_ jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan desa. "Namanya Aarude Mikami, ia adalah seorang rentenir di desa sebelah, desa Kinteji. Dia meminjamkan uang dengan syarat harus mengembalikannya dalam jangka sebulan. Saat itu aku sangat perlu uang untuk pengobatan suamiku. Tapi..,"

Hiks!

Wanita tersebut terisak, ia mencoba menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. "...dia membawa uang bayaran yang dijanjikan sekaligus menyita semua barang berharga dirumah. Suamiku tak menyetujuinya dan dia ditembak mati oleh salah satu _bodyguard_ -nya... tolong..," Wanita tersebut mengeluarkan sekantong uang dari balik _kimono_ -nya seraya memberikannya pada Konan. "Tolong balaskan kebencianku..."

"Aku mengerti." Konan mengangguk seraya membawa uang tersebut dan pergi.

 **-rischa7x-**

Desa Kintenji, merupakan desa besar yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh orang-orang kaya. Dengan santai, Konan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah tradisional yang besar dan megah. Dia memisahkan dirinya menjadi ratusan lembar kertas berbentuk kupu-kupu dan memasuki rumah tersebut.

Di lantai tiga, di salah satu ruangan kamar, terlihat wanita paruh baya cantik berkimono merah tengah duduk disinggasananya. Dia mengelus rambut hitamnya yang disanggul seraya menyeringai sambil menatap wajah-wajah muram yang berlalu lalang di jalanan desa tersebut. "Heh!" Dia meneguk segelas _wine_ yang dipegangnya. " _Wine_ yang dibeli dari uang rampasan memang enak."

Plap! Plap! Plap!

Kertas-kertas kecil beterbangan mengelilingi tubuh wanita tersebut.

Prang~!

Ia menjatuhkan gelasnya. Pecah.

"A-Apa yang ter—"

Ucapannya tak ia lanjutkan, seluruh tubuhnya kaku karena tertutupi kertas. Bagai mumi dan perbannya.

"Halo Aarude-san." Konan tersenyum _psycho_.

"Mmph!"

Sraak! Sraak!

Konan membuka kertas yang menutupi matanya. Wanita tersebut memelototi Konan, tatapan penuh amarah campur takut.

"Apakah seenak itu?" tanya Konan dihiasi senyumannya.

"Mmmph!"

Aarude hanya bisa meronta, berharap dapat lepas dari kertas-kertas yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Konan mengambil botol _wine_ yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping kursi Aarude.

Gluk!

"Blah!"

Konan menegak minuman keras tersebut seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nggak enak!" Konan menghela napas panjang seraya menatap wanita tersebut sedih. "Kau tahu, aku sedang patah hati. Kenapa kau menipuku?"

Prang!

Konan melempar botol tersebut seraya mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari balik _kimono_ -nya. "Rasanya benar-benar nggak enak tau!"

Plap! Plap!

Kertas yang menutupi perut wanita tersebut melepaskan dirinya.

Breeeek!

Konan berjongkok seraya merobek baju yang menutupi perut wanita tersebut, ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap perut mulus tersebut. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar hidup bahagia dengan uang kotormu."

Jleb!

Konan mulai menusukan pisau kecilnya, mengukir sesuatu disana.

 **-rischa7x-**

"Maafkan aku Konan."

Naruto menunduk sambil berjalan menuju pohon yang tadi pagi ia sandari sebelum Konan pergi. Langit jingga mulai menggelap, angin dingin kelam berhembus menghapus sisa cahaya matahari.

Nguuung~!

"Ugh!"

Naruto menutup telinganya yang berdengung hebat, ia mencoba menahan rasa laparnya.

Brukk!

Dia pingsan.

"Ah... lapar." Naruto membuka matanya, iris birunya berubah menjadi merah keemasan. Dia bangun seraya berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan. "Pengen makan jeroan, aku ingin membelah perut manusia dan memakan usus mereka yang penuh darah..." Air liur mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya, ia mengelapnya dengan tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi cakar layaknya kaki burung pemangsa. "Semuanya akan kulahap tanpa tersisa."

"Kau serius ingin jalan kesini?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua pemuda yang tak jauh darinya. Dia melihat pemuda terssebut tengah berjalan sambil berbincang pelan, salah satu dari mereka tampak ketakutan.

Krekk!

"Siapa?" seru kedua orang itu bersamaan. Mereka terkejut mendengar ranting patah.

"Pasti cuma binat—UWAAAAA~!"

Mereka berteriak melihat mahluk aneh yang sudah berdiri didepannya—

BRUUK!

—dan menerjangnya.

 **-rischa7x-**

Walau malam sudah tiba, desa Kintenji masih ramai. Para warga desa berbondong-bondong menuju tengah alun-alun.

"Pemandangan yang menakjubkan."

Konan menoleh, menatap dua pria berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang tengah menghampirinya. Seorang pria berambut abu klimis dan pria bercadar hitam. "Hidan, Kakuzu."

" _Rich bitch_?" Hidan si rambut klimis tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau Deidara melihat ini, dia akan mengomentari seni-mu yang payah Konan."

Konan melirik wanita telanjang berlumuran darah dan tanpa kepala yang disalib ditengah alun-alun, di perutnya terukir goresan pisau dengan tulisan besar: _RICH BITCH_. Tulisan tersebut berwarna darah yang menghitam diantara merahnya darah segar yang mengalir dari lehernya.

Konan mendelik Hidan seraya menyodorkan kantong plastik hitam yang dipegangnya pada Kakuzu. "Ini."

"Apa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Kepala dan uang bayaran misi tadi." jawab Konan datar.

Kakuzu mengintip isi kantong tersebut. "Kenapa kau menitipkannya?"

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang ke markas?" tanya Hidan, heran.

"Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan."

Hidan mengangguk. "Oh."

"Sampai nanti." Konan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diantara lautan manusia yang mulai memenuhi alun-alun. 'Sekali lagi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memastikan perasaannya padaku. Jika dia benar-benar tak ingin bersamaku, aku akan menyerah.'

 **-rischa7x-**

"Kemana sih dia? Kenapa tak ada di gua?" Konan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang biasa dilaluinya bersama Naruto. "Apa dia terlibat dalam suatu masalah?"

Graup! Graup! Syuuup! Glub!

Konan merasa mendengar suara kunyahan binatang yang tengah mengoyak makanannya dengan rakus karena kelaparan, tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendekati sumber suara. Konan menghentikan langkanya, ia sangat terkejut melihat punggung ber _kimono_ abu dari pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah berjongkok membelakanginya. Didepan pemuda tersebut terbaring dua pemuda yang tergeletak diatas genangan darah, tak bernyawa. Perut kedua pemuda tersebut hancur terkoyak dan salah satu dari mereka telah kehilangan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, ia menghentikan acara makannya seraya berdiri sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia mengelap bibirnya yang penuh darah dan membuang usus yang tengah dipegangnya tepat diantara kedua mayat tersebut. "Heh!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan jajaran giginya yang runcing.

"Na..," Konan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bengis dengan mata merah dan tangan bercakar runcing seperti burung. "Naruto, kau kah itu?"

"JEROAAAAN!" Naruto berlari menerjang Konan.

Refleks, Konan melakukan _handseal_. " _Kusari kami no jutsu_!"

Plap! Plap!

Kertas-kertas beterbangan membentuk rantai yang kuat, mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan pohon-pohon yang berjajar.

"Naruto!" Konan menerjang, memeluk Naruto yang memberontak karena tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Naruto! Kumohon hentikan."

Naruto menghentikan rontaannya. "A-Aa..."

"Naruto! Hey Naruto! Sadarlah!" Konan mengeratkan pelukannya. "AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI NARUTO!"

Naruto terkejut, iris matanya kembali menjadi normal–berwarna _blue saphire_. Nampaknya suara Konan mencapai alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ko... nan..."

Konan terkejut mendengar Naruto mengucapkan namanya, ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat menahan sesuatu. "Ga... wat... pergi menjauh dariku! Aku bukan manusia seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

"Nggak!" Konan menggeleng.

"Kenapa.. sampai begini." Iris Naruto mulai memerah kembali. "Tinggalkan aku, lagipula aku tak punya tujuan untuk hidup."

"Kau tinggal mencari alasan hidup yang lain. Jangan lupa! Ada orang lain yang tak ingin kehilanganmu!" Konan melepas pelukannya, ia mengecup bibir Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut. "Dan akulah salah satunya."

"Konan..." Naruto mulai menitikan air matanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?" Konan kembali memeluk Naruto yang terbelenggu oleh rantainya. "Aku mencintaimu!"

"Konan..."

Sriiiiiing~!

Pusaran angin bercahaya putih mengelilingi mereka berdua. Rantai-rantai kertas yang membelenggu Naruto hancur. Tubuh Naruto kembali normal, ia membalas pelukan Konan dan kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya–pingsan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **-Author Note-**

Rischa7x: Eh! Eh!

Naruto: Kenapa lu Ris?

Rischa7x: Stt!

Konan: Dih centil lu.

Rischa7x: Aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita ini, baik itu sile _nt reader_ ataupun yang ninggalin _review_.

Naruto: Kayak didiksaputra, balay7, Si Hitam, Ibiki Guru BP, Awim Saluja, Guest, Kitsune857, Da Discabil Worm NA, mumei, Nell Neverlookback, Guest, Guest, Guest,aka tsukki, ajis93560, 666 username, Kairi1099, dan Patih Alam.?

Rischa7x: Yup!

Konan: Siapa tuh?

Naruto: Mereka itu yang ninggalin _review_ di chapter sebelumnya.

Konan: Ohh.

Rischa7x: Kalau mau dibales, _direct chat_ aja langsung ya. Eheheheheheheheh! #ngedipganjen

Konan: Emang bakal lu bales? #sinis

Rischa7x: Iya lah1 kalo aku buka akun tapi heheh

Konan: Ciaaaah!

Rischa7x: Eh! Eh! Eh!

Konan: Apa lagi sekarang?

Rischa7x: Ayo kita pamit dulu!

Naruto: _Come on_!

Naruto, Konan, Rischa7x: Hay para pembaca! Sekali lagi, makasih udah baca! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! #melambaikantangan


	3. Chapter 3: Genesis

**Dalam Keterasinganku**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

 **Chapter 3: Genesis**

Desa Konoha, sebuah desa ninja milik Negara Api yang merupakan salah satu negara besar dan maju. Desa tersebut tak terlihat kuno, malah lebih modern dari desa biasa. Semua penduduk di desa tersebut adalah seorang ninja. Dimulai dari pedagang kaki lima sampai pengusaha, mereka semua ninja. Mereka semua pernah merasakan bersekolah di akademi ninja dan lulusan sana.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan tengah berjalan ringkih diantara keramaian wilayah pertokoan desa. Wajah suramnya terlihat lusuh pendam derita, ia berbelok menuju gang sempit diantara jalan raya desa yang ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia menghentikan langkahnya disamping tong sampah yang ada di gang tersebut, kemudian duduk tepat diatas tumpukan sampah kertas majalah yang diikat dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Dia menghela napas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak, menenangkan otak dan pikiran kerdilnya.

"Kenapa semua warga desa menatapku dingin? Kenapa semua orang terlihat sangat membenciku dan saudaraku." gumamnya pelan.

Anak tersebut mulai menangis dalam diam, meratapi nasibnya. Kaos biru yang dipakainya mulai basah oleh tetesan air mata yang mengalir melalui pipinya. Dia menunduk, memeluk lututnya yang berbalut jeans biru.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun."

Merasa terpanggil, anak pirang jabrik tersebut menengadah, menatap dua pria berompi hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. "Siapa kalian?"

"Jangan benci kami nak, ini adalah misi." Salah satu pria tersebut menarik tangan Naruto agar berdiri seraya mengunci kedua tangan Naruto kepunggung.

"Ap—hmmp!"

Mulut Naruto dibekap oleh tangan orang yang mengunci kedua tangannya. Pria satunya, berdiri didepan Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tambang dari sakunya. Dia melilitkan tambang tersebut keleher Naruto.

"Hmmmph! Hmph!"

Naruto meronta, mencoba berontak untuk lepas dari tekanan di lehernya. Matanya mulai berair, dia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang asam mengalir dari kerongkongan menuju mulutnya. Dadanya terasa panas, seolah ada yang menyalakan api tepat didalam dadanya, api tersebut bertambah semakin besar, memenuhi seluruh dadanya, sampai ke paru-paru, sampai kebelakang mata. Rasa panas berubah menjadi dingin, sedingin es. Pandangan Naruto mulai berkunang-kunang dan kemudian menjadi gelap.

Seeeeer.

Darah mulai mengalir dari garis leher yang dibuat tali tambang.

Pria yang menyekapnya menyentuh urat nadi dileher Naruto. "Yosh!"

Mereka menggeletakan tubuh anak kecil tujuh tahunan yang baru saja dibunuhnya diatas tumpukan sampah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Iris _saphire_ anak tersebut menggambarkan kekosongan, tak ada sinar didalamnya, hanya memelototi langit. Bagai mengutuk.

 **-rischa7x-**

"HAH!"

Seorang pemuda berkimono hitam bangun terlonjak dari pembaringannya.

"Ugh." Dia memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto. Dia memandangi sekelilingnya, sebuah ruangan cukup besar dengan cahaya temaram dari obor yang berdiri kokoh disamping meja kecil yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya. Naruto menyentuh lehernya yang terasa panas. "Kenapa aku mimpi masa lalu?"

"Naruto! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita berambut ungu pucat yang berjalan menghampirinya. Wanita tersebut memakai kimono berwarna merah kecoklatan yang sama dengan warna iris matanya– _hazel_. Dia duduk ditepi ranjang seraya mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Naruto. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Konan." Naruto tersenyum kaku seraya menggenggam tangan wanita tersebut.

Konan membalas genggaman tangan Naruto–erat. Dia benar-benar khawatir. "Rautmu tak berkata demikian."

"Hanya mimpi buruk..." Naruto tersenyum lembut, senyumannya sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang biasanya. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, karena ada kau disisiku."

Konan tersipu. "Syukurlah."

Naruto menarik pelan tangan Konan. Dia menyondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Konan.

Cup.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh...," Ciuman sekilas dan ucapan Naruto membuat Konan sangat terkejut, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Um... yeah."

Naruto memeluk Konan erat seraya memejamkan matanya. "Makasih..."

"Hnn." Konan tersenyum seraya membalas pelukannya.

"Konan."

"Hm?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya, menatap Konan heran. "Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Tenang saja." Konan mengangkat tangan kanannya, memamerkan cincin dengan batu putih diatasnya. "Cincin ini, _byakko_ , adalah cincin komunikasi. Apabila ada sebuah misi atau bahasan, aku akan segera mengetahuinya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku membuatkanmu bubur." Konan bangkit seraya mengambil mangkuk yang tergeletak dimeja kecil–samping ranjang. Mangkuk tersebut berisi bubur yang masih mengepul. Konan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang seraya mengaduk bubur tersebut. Dia menyendok dan meniupi bubur tersebut kemudian menyodorkannya pada Naruto. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya.

Naruto sedikit tersipu seraya membuka mulutnya. Konan ikut tersenyum seraya menyuapi Naruto.

"Enak." Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar.

Sriiiing!

Cincin putih Konan bersinar. Konan segera meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke mangkuk. "Maaf Naruto, aku keluar dulu."

Konan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menunjuk cincin. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ada urusan penting. Naruto mengangguk seraya menerima mangkuk bubur yang disodorkan kekasihnya. Konan pergi keluar untuk berkomunikasi dengan temannya. Naruto turun dari ranjang, ia berjalan menuju kursi panjang dari kayu yang berada di seberang ranjangnya. Dia duduk disana dan melanjutkan mengisi perutnya, menyantap bubur buatan Konan.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

Tluk.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia meletakan mangkuk yang isinya belum habis tersebut kekolong kursi seraya menatap Konan yang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

Konan menunduk seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Ada misi mendadak, sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto.

Konan tersenyum mendengarnya, ia merasa Naruto sudah menerima kehadirannya untuk tetap disampingnya. "Entah, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari."

"Apa misimu berbahaya?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

Naruto mengangkat dagu Konan, mengelusnya pelan dengan jempolnya. Dia menatap Konan lembut. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membahayakan dirimu. Jangan terluka, apalagi mati."

"Tentu saja." Konan tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Naruto, menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari dagunya yang membuatnya geli. Dia bangkit–berdiri didepan Naruto seraya mengelus pipinya. "Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Naruto tersenyum samar menatap Konan yang menjauh dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang menggantung di dinding samping ranjang. Naruto bangkit menghampiri Konan yang tengah memakai jubahnya.

Puk.

Konan menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia membalikan badannya, menatap Naruto yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Naruto tersenyum seraya meraih resleting jubah Konan.

Ziiiiiiiiiiip.

Naruto meresleting jubah Konan—

Cup.

—seraya mencium bibirnya sekilas dan menatap wajah Konan yang memerah dihiasi senyuman lembut. "Hati-hati dijalan."

"Hm."

Konan mengangguk seraya memeluk Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu." Konan melepas pelukannya dan keluar dari gua.

 **-rischa7x-**

Pemandian Umum _Tikentin_ , merupakan pemandian umum terluas yang ada di desa Mogura. Didepan pemandian tersebut, terlihat pemuda pirang berkimono abu tengah berdiri sambil menggeliat untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Rautnya terlihat segar, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa senapan panahnya. Pemuda tersebut tak lain adalah Naruto, ia bersiul-siul pelan menyusuri jalanan desa yang ramai.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari pemandian, Naruto melirik sebuah toko kecil, sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Permisi." Naruto menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjaga toko tersebut. " _Baa-san_ , beli tiga bungkus ramen instan rasa miso."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum ramah. "Baik."

Naruto keluar dari toko, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, menuju gua. "Karena nggak ada Konan, ramen aja cukup untuk beberapa hari."

"Uhuk!"

Mendengar suara batuk, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Siapa?!"

Sraak!

"He-Hey!"

Naruto menengadah, ia melihat gadis berambut panjang warna pirang pucat–berponi rata memakai tanktop putih dibalik jaket orange-nya yang kebesaran serta celana jeans merah selutut. Gadis tersebut tengah duduk diatas ranting pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh disamping toko. Mimik wajah gadis tersebut terlihat pucat pasi. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat tur—"

Syuuuuung~

Gadis tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya.

Sraak!

Naruto menjatuhkan senapan panah dan kantong plastik–belanjaannya kemudian segera menangkap gadis tersebut.

"Oy!"

Gadis tersebut melenguh pelan—

"Aku... la... par..."

—dan pingsan dipangkuan Naruto.

 **-rischa7x-**

"Nggh."

Naruto menghampiri gadis yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Gadis tersebut membuka matanya perlahan. "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah."

"Hn." Gadis pirang pucat tersebut bangun dari pembaringannya. Dia memegang perutnya yang terasa perih.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar." Naruto mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjang dan memberikannya. "Makanlah."

"Makasih." Gadis tersebut menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan Naruto seraya turun dari ranjang pembaringannya.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju kursi seberang ranjang dan duduk disana. Gadis tersebut mengikutinya duduk disamping Naruto seraya melahap ramennya.

"Aku merasa kau mirip seseorang, siapa namamu?" Gadis tersebut bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk ramen yang tengah disantapnya.

"Naruto." Naruto memandangi gadis yang duduk disampingnya intens. "...dan kau?"

"Shion." Gadis tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap lekat wajah Naruto. "Apa kau berasal dari Konoha?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto, heran.

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan gadis bernama Naruko?" Shion tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto. "Dia _genin_ dari Konoha, wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto, lagi.

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Dia banyak membantuku dan negara iblis untuk mengalahkan iblis mouryou."

"Dia memang kakak yang hebat. Aku sangat bangga—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menatap Shion penuh arti "Ha?! Iblis?"

"Yeah." Shion mengangguk antusias. "Iblis yang terlahir dari hati dan perasaan jahat manusia."

Naruto diam sejenak, berpikir. "Nomong-ngomong soal negara iblis, apakah disana manusia dan iblis hidup berdampingan?"

"Ahahahahaha." Shion tergelak. "Jangan bercanda! Iblis tak mungkin berdampingan dengan manusia, merekalah yang menghasut dan menebarkan kedengkian demi membuat kekacauan didunia."

"Tch!" Naruto berdecak pelan. "Lalu kenapa namanya negara iblis?"

Shion belum menghilangkan senyumnya, senyum geli. "Walau disebut negara iblis, bukan berarti di negara tersebut tempat hidup para iblis. Disana adalah negara yang penduduknya pendeta sepertiku."

"Pendeta?"

"Ya. Pendeta itu bertugas untuk mengalahkan dan menyegel iblis yang mengacau." Shion kembali melahap ramennya yang mulai dingin.

"Bagaimana wujud iblis?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

Shion menelan ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Biasanya iblis itu tak berwujud, tetapi mereka dapat merasuki manusia."

"Apa ada iblis yang berwujud manusia?" tanya Naruto antusias karena semakin penasaran.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Shion menghela napas panjang. "Biasanya iblis yang menampakan dirinya di dunia fana ini hanya iblis tanpa wujud dan paling kuat biasanya berwujud manusia setengah binatang." Shion tersenyum samar. "Yah... nahkan aku pun belum pernah melihat wujud iblis manusia setengah binatang. Aku cuma melihatnya di ilustrasi batu arca."

"Oh begitu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Shion tersenyum kecil. "Kau pikir kenapa aku sendirian dengan pakaian lusuh begini?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sedang menyamar menjadi orang biasa." Shion menghela napas panjang–lelah.

Naruto menatap Shion heran. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau saudaranya Naruko, aku akan memberi tahumu." Shion mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah dari balik jaketnya. "Saat negara iblis dalam kekacauan dan ancaman iblis _mouryou_ , kuil menitipkan sebuah gulungan di desa Konoha. Misiku adalah membawa kembali gulungan itu." Shion berjalan ketengah ruangan, ia meletakan gulungan tersebut di tanah seraya membukanya. Dia mengucapkan mantra dengan cepat.

Plop!

Sebuah lempengan batu persegi panjang dengan panjang dua meter dan lebar satu meter muncul diatas gulungan yang terbuka tersebut. Di batu besar tersebut terdapat gambar arca manusia setengah kambing tengah memegang kapak dan manusia yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Dibawah jajaran arca tersebut terdapat tulisan.

"Itu..." Naruto menunjuk tulisan tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya." Shion menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kuil melindungi arca ini padahal tidak ada satupun yang dapat membacanya."

" _Genesis Chapter Four_." gumam Naruto pelan seraya menghampiri Shion.

"Ha?" Shion menatap Naruto heran.

"Ah tidak." Naruto menggeleng cepat seraya tersenyum kaku. "Aku hanya mengira ini asal mula hubungan manusia dengan iblis."

"Jangan asal ngomong deh!" Shion menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahahaha." Naruto tersenyum kaku. 'Entah kenapa aku bisa membacanya.' Naruto berjongkok, menyentuh tulisan tersebut, membacanya dalam hati.

 _Cain dan Abel, saudara yang dilahirkan dari Adam dan Eve. Cain dilahirkan dengan paras yang terlihat cemberut penuh amarah, parasnya bagai menggambarkan kejahatan, Adam merasa sedih melihat anak pertamanya. Abel dilahirkan dengan paras yang cantik dan terlihat baik, Adam sangat senang dan berkata: 'Ini adalah anakku, pewaris kerajaanku.'_

 _Cain sedih merasakan perlakuan ayahnya yang lebih mengasihi Abel. Iblis memberikan sifat iri dan dengki dalam diri Cain hingga membuatnya merasa benci dan jijik pada ayah dan tuhannya, ia pun membunuh saudaranya. Pembunuhan pertama dimuka bumi. Adam pun mengusir anaknya._

 _Dimulailah pengembaraan Cain. Iblis menjatuhkan sebuah black bible untuk menemani perjalanannya. Cain begitu membenci Tuhan. Dia selalu mencoba menggagalkan rencana Tuhan. Puncaknya, Cain menumpang di bahtera Nuh dan keluarganya yang merupakan sisa-sisa terakhir manusia di muka bumi yang akan diselamatkan Tuhan dari banjir besar dan akan menjadi cikal bakal kehidupan manusia baru dibumi. Cain membunuh satu persatu orang yang berada di bahtera, bahkan Nuh pun menceburkan dirinya sendiri ke laut. Bumi surut, bahtera mendarat, Tuhan memanggil-manggil tetapi yang keluar dari bahtera adalah Cain._

Plop!

Naruto terkejut karena batu tersebut menghilang kembali.

"Jangan terlalu lama melihatnya." Shion memeletkan lidahnya seraya menggulung kembali gulungan tersebut dan menyembunyikannya dibalik jaket.

Naruto menatap Shion penuh selidik. "Apakah ada arca lain selain arca tadi?"

"Ya." Shion mengangguk seraya mendengus pelan. "Sebenarnya masih banyak, tetapi sudah hancur karena kekacauan perang, yang masih utuh hanya ini."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Kecewa. 'Kalau kisah di batu ini nyata, dimana bla _ck bible_ yang dibawa Cain? Apa Cain abadi? Apa Cain masih hidup?'

"Naruto."

Naruto terlonjak dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Apa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Shion penuh harap.

"Apa?"

Shion meraih tangan Naruto. "Temani aku ke desaku, setelah sampai sana aku akan membayarmu."

"Eto.." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

Greet!

Shion mengeratkan genggamannya sambil menatap Naruto penuh harap. Memelas. "Kumohon. Uangku habis, aku juga ingin minjam itu." Shion tersipu. "Nanti sekalian kubayar kalau sudah sampai desa."

"Baiklah." Naruto menghela napas panjang. 'Mungkin disana aku bisa mendapat informasi tentang iblis dan manusia lebih banyak. Aku juga penasaran mengapa _Tou-san_ bisa tahu mantra memanggil iblis.'

" _Yatta_!" Shion mengguncang-guncang lengan Naruto karena gembira.

" _Tadaima_."

Shion menghentikan tingkah kekanakannya, Naruto melepaskan genggaman Shion seraya menghampiri Konan. " _Okaeri_ Konan, kau sudah pulang? Bukannya tadi malam kau bilang akan pulang dalam beberapa hari?"

Srak!

Konan menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang di jinjingnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Naruto. "..."

"Konan?"

Konan menujuk Shion dihiasi tatapan dinginnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia Shion." Naruto melirik Shion kemudian kembali memandang Konan. "Aku melihatnya pingsan karena lapar, makanya ak—"

"Apa kau selalu memungut seseorang yang terlihat tak berdaya?" Konan mendengus kesal seraya tertawa getir. "Sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri dengan merasa bahwa aku spesial."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto, bingung dan heran.

Konan tersenyum masam, menahan rasa sakit dalam dadanya. "Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau pasti berpikir aku wanita histeris kan?"

"Hah?" Naruto semakin heran. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku nggak—"

"Harusnya aku sadar diri sejak saat kau mengusirku." Konan berjalan keluar.

Naruto memegang bahu Konan, menahannya. "Konan—"

Plak.

Konan menepis tangan Naruto seraya berlari keluar.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Konan.

Shion hanya cengo melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Drama?"

 **-rischa7x-**

Konan menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu besar, ia memandang pahatan gunung yang memecah langit berselimut kabut tipis yang tersamarkan matahari. Dia menghela napas panjang seraya menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri yang berselimut sepatu boot hitam ber- _heel_ -nya.

"Konan, kenapa kamu marah?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai dihadapan Konan, napasnya sedikit tersenggal. Naruto memang bukan ninja, ia berlari dengan tenaganya. Tak ada istilah _chakra_ dalam hidupnya.

"..."

"Dengar..." Naruto memegang kedua bahu Konan. "Aku hanya tak bisa mengabaikannya, bukan berar—"

"Aku tahu." Konan menengadah, menatap Naruto datar. "Kau juga tak membiarkanku hanyut."

"Um... saat ini kau orang spesial dalam hidupku Konan." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Konan, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Canggung. "Kau tahu, setelah semua yang kita alami, aku ingin hidup untukmu, bahagia bersamamu. Sebagai manusia, sebagai pasangan."

Mata Konan mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menerjang –memeluk Naruto. "Saat terpisah darimu, aku selalu khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Naruto... aku takut kehilanganmu. Kehilanganmu lebih menakutkan dari kehilangan siapapun. Itulah yang kurasakan."

"Makasih..." Naruto membalas pelukan Konan. "Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu... aku pasti tidak akan pernah sadar. Aku pasti hanya pria bodoh yang tak punya tujuan hidup, tapi setelah lama bersamamu, menangis, tertawa, marah..." Naruto melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Konan dihiasi senyuman tulus. "Aku mengerti bahwa ada berbagai perasaan dalam diriku. Hal itu membuatku begitu bangga. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya—

Cup.

—seraya mengecup kening Konan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Konan tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Konan, gadis itu –Shion meminta bantuanku..." Naruto mengelap air mata di pipi Konan dengan kedua jempolnya. "Itu pun jika kau mengizinkan."

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Konan.

"Dia memintaku menemaninya pulang ke Negeri iblis."

Konan mendengus kesal. "Silahkan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, memastikan.

"Ya! Tapi biarkan aku ikut denganmu." Konan meraih tangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

 **-rischa7x-**

Dua bayangan manusia yang tersorot matahari memasuki gua. Shion meneguk air untuk kesekian gelas sambil menatap keluar. Naruto dan Konan memasuki gua tersebut dihiasi senyum samar.

"Ah! Kalian sudah kembali?" Shion meletakan gelas yang digenggamnya seraya menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia menatap Konan dan Naruto bergantian. "Soal tawaranku tadi, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum seraya merangkul bahu Konan. "Kami akan pergi."

"Kami?"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya seraya menunjuk Konan. "Kita berdua akan mengantarmu."

"Oh." Shion mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Oke."

 **-rischa7x-**

Langit jingga mulai menggelap, menyamarkan awan tipis yang mengapung di atmosfir. Terlihat tiga orang manusia tengah berjalan ringkih menyusuri jalan setapak. Orang-orang tersebut diantaranya adalah:

Satu, seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahunan yang memiliki mata beriris _violet_ dan rambut pirang pucat sepunggung dengan poni rata. Dia memakai kaos ungu polos dibalik jaket orange-nya dengan paduan celana jeans merah selutut dan sandal talincang merah. Nama gadis tersebut adalah Shion.

Dua, seorang wanita 20 tahunan yang memiliki mata beriris _hazel_ dan rambut ungu pucat sebahu yang membuatnya terlihat anggun dan elegan. Dia memakai _kimono_ ungu tua dibalik _haori_ hitamnya dengan paduan sepatu boot hitam ber-heel sekitar lima sentimeter. Nama wanita tersebut adalah Konan.

Terakhir, seorang pemuda lima belas tahunan yang memiliki mata beriris _blue saphire_ dan rambut pirang yang sedikit gondrong karena belum bercukur. Dia memakai _kimono_ coklat dengan paduan _geta_ atau sandal capit dari kayu dan ransel hitam yang sangat besar terpasang dipunggungnya. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto.

Setelah empat hari berjalan melewati hutan dan tanah lembab, akhirnya Shion, Naruto dan Konan sampai di perbatasan desa yang tidak terlalu ramai. Shion menghentikan langkahnya seraya menghela napas panjang. Melihat Shion berhenti, Naruto dan Konan ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa Shion?" tanya Naruto, heran.

"Aku capek." Shion duduk di batu kecil yang berada disamping pintu gerbang desa.

Naruto membetulkan ransel besar yang digendongnya seraya berjongkok didepan Shion, menyamakan tinggi badannya. "Tahan sedikit lagi Shion, lebih baik kita mencari penginapan dulu."

"Aku terlalu lelah." Shion kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Dasar lemah." gumam Konan pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Shion dan Naruto.

Naruto berdiri, menatap Shion dan Konan bergantian. Naruto tersenyum samar. "Bagaimana kalau makan dulu biar nambah energi? Setelah itu baru mencari penginapan."

"Benarkah?!" Shion tersenyum lebar. Senang mendengar saran Naruto.

"Boleh." Konan mengangguk.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan!" seru Naruto.

"Ayo!" Shion langsung bangkit dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat karena semangatnya kembali pulih.

"Semangat sekali, bukankah dia kelelahan?" tanya Konan heran melihat tingkah Shion.

Shion menoleh dengan raut cemberut. "Cepat! Lelet sekali kalian!"

Naruto tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Konan–berpegangan tangan. "Ayo."

Baru berjalan kurang dari lima menit, mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya menunjuk penginapan yang terlihat cukup tua dengan plang bertulisan _Penginapan Hetas_ didepannya. "Wah kita malah menemukan penginapan."

Shion menghela napas panjang. "Yaudah deh, semoga disana menyediakan makanan yang enak. Walau aku nggak berharap banyak sih."

"Hm." Naruto dan Konan mengangguk setuju seraya mengikuti Shion yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam lobi penginapan tersebut. Walau dari luar terlihat tua, didalam penginapan tersebut terlihat bersih dan indah. Mereka bertiga menghampiri wanita resepsionis berkimono ungu motif bunga-bunga kecil yang tengah berdiri di belakang mejanya.

"Permisi, apa ada dua kamar kosong untuk malam ini?" tanya Naruto.

Resepsionis tersebut mengecek data kamar di buku-buku besar dan dokumen pemesanan yang tergeletak didepannya. "Maaf, hampir semua kamar sudah di _booking_ , kamar kosong yang tersisa hanya ada satu kamar dengan ukuran tiga meter persegi."

Naruto menatap Konan dan Shion yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Naruto kembali menghadap resepsionis. "Kami ambil itu."

"Baiklah."

"Konan-san, pemandian disini buka 24 jam." Shion menunjuk brosur yang tergeletak di meja resepsionis. "Sebelum makan, mandi dulu yuk!"

"Hng." sahut Konan singkat dan datar.

 **-rischa7x-**

Di ruangan beralas tatami, terlihat Konan dan Shion tengah mengeluarkan barang-barang dari ransel besar yang tadi digendong Naruto. Konan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana seraya melangkah keluar.

Naruto yang sedang tiduran di lantai tatami untuk meluruskan badannya yang terasa pegal menatap Konan heran. "Mau kemana Konan?"

Konan menoleh. "Beli jus."

"Boleh nitip sebungkus rokok _classchild_? Tadi pas di lobi, aku melihat mesin penjual rokok disamping mesin jus kaleng." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau merokok?" Konan berbalik, menatap Naruto heran.

"Sekali-kali." jawab Naruto tersenyum samar.

"Jangan merokok Naruto!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan." jawab Konan antusias, berlagak seperti ibu yang siap memarahi anaknya.

"Aku kan nggak sering." sangkal Naruto, tak mau kalah.

Konan mendengus seraya berkacak pinggang. "Katanya rokok itu dapat menyebabkan impoten dan pada dasarnya merokok itu emang buruk bagi paru-paru, serta asapnya berbahaya bagi disekitarnya. Terutama bagi balita, anak-anak dan orang tua. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi pembunuh pembawa virus penyakit yang impoten!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Malas. "Yaudah deh nggak jadi."

"Sip! Aku belikan jus jeruk saja ya." Konan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Pftt..."

Naruto menatap Shion yang tengah menahan tawa. "Shion, kau—"

"Kalian pasangan aneh yang lucu! Pftt!" potong Shion.

"Hhh~!" Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya menutup matanya. Tidur.

 **-rischa7x-**

"Tch!" Shion mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia terlihat kesal memandangi hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Lama sekali, aku sudah sangat kelaparan!"

Konan yang duduk didepan Shion diantara meja makan tersebut mendengus kesal. "Kita harus makan sama-sama! Lagipula dia baru saja pergi! Kenapa kau banyak sekali mengeluh?!"

"Tch!" Shion kembali berdecak.

Konan kesal melihat tingkah Shion. "Dia yang membiayai kita! Kau harus tahu sopan santun bocah!"

"Heh!" Shion tersenyum sinis. "Aku ragu kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto."

"Aku sangat menyukainya! Apa kau iri karena pendeta tak bisa pacaran?" tanya Konan sinis nan retoris.

"Aku yakin kau tahu...," Shion tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?"

"Kalau Naruto adalah anak dari _hokage_ keempat dan adik dari _jinchuriki kyuubi_ yang saat ini sedang di incar organisasimu...," Shion menatap Konan tajam. "...para akatsuki."

Brak!

"Kau!" Konan memukul meja. "Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

"Ahahahahaha." Shion tergelak. "Memang kenyataanya kan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat tahu kau adalah anggota organisasi Akatsuki yang sedang membuat kekacauan didunia _shinobi_ dan membunuh _jinchuriki_ demi mengumpulkan _bijuu_."

Sejenak, Konan terdiam membeku. Dia menghela napas panjang agar kembali rileks seraya menatap Shion sungguh-sungguh. Penuh keseriusan. "Bukannya aku ingin merahasiakannya, tetapi selama dia tidak bertanya, aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tak mau dia membenciku."

"Hee~?" Shion tersenyum jahil.

"Aku menyimpan jubahku secara terang-terangan, menunggu Naruto bertanya. Tapi dia tak menanyakan apapun, ia tidak tahu apapun tentang akatsuki, atau apapun yang terjadi di dunia shinobi. Dan aku sangat bersyukur dia tak tahu, karena aku tak mau melibatkanya."

Shion mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau sungguh mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja! Awas saja kalau kau berani godain Naruto-ku!" ancam Konan penuh intimidasi.

"Bagaimana nih? Sebenarnya dia tipeku loh!" Shion terkikik geli. "Sebaiknya kau berdoa agar dia tak tergoda olehku—"

Sraak!

Pintu geser kamar tersebut terbuka, Naruto memasuki ruangan dengan rambut yang masih basah. Kimono hijau toska yang dipakainya sedikit lembab karena Naruto memakainya saat tubuhnya masih basah. Handuk putih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ia biarkan menggantung di lehernya.

"Naruto! Kau baru selesai?" tanya Shion sedikit cemberut.

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Maaf, aku mandi secepat mungkin loh!"

Konan mengisyaratkan Naruto agar duduk disampingnya. Naruto mengangguk seraya duduk disamping Konan. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu Naruto. Nanti kau masuk angin!"

"Nanti saja! Ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Shion rewel.

"Oke. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Aku juga sangat lapar." ucap Naruto datar.

Konan menghela napas panjang. "Terserahlah."

" _Itadakimasu_." ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Naruto mengunyah nasi secara perlahan. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk tak menentu. ' _Jinchuriki_... Akatsuki...'

 **To Be Continued**

 **-Author Note-**

Pasti masih banyak _typo_ ( '-')/

Buat yang mau koreksi _typo_ , ngasih saran atau kripik sambalado-nya, bisa ditinggalkan di _review_ , _direct_ message, etc.

Maaf _update_ -nya selalu lama. Chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin :'v

.

.

Konan: Chapter kali ini kok isinya hambar gini sih?

Naruto: Maklumin aja, _author_ -nya udah lupa nulis yang kece tuh kayak gimana. Kelamaan gak baca and nulis cerita tuh!

Konan: Hadoh! Ini sih pasti gara-gara si genit Shion yang muncul. Para pembaca jadi pada kabur nih!

Shion: Enak aja! Mereka muak kali kalo lu yg jadi tokoh utama ceweknya! Lu lebay sih! Alay!

Naruto: Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar disini, lebih baik ayo kita pamit.

rischa7x: Ucapin makasih dulu buat yang _review_ di chapter sebelumnya Nar!

Naruto: Oh iya! Makasih udah mau baca, baik itu yang nginggalin review atau silent reader.

Shion: Special thanks buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya, yakni: RIKUDO MADARA 39, Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer, RM Aditya, Fleuris Saya, Celututan Dralga, mrheza26, DeniTria, DAMAR, 666 username, firdaus minato, Dark Destro, Guest dan 7x.

Konan: Makasih juga buat yang ngasih kritik saran di _medsos_.

Naruto, Konan, Shion: _Bye_! _See you next time_!

.

.

Shion: *bisik-bisik* Pst! Psst! Karena si rischa7x udah nyelam dalam banget buat bikin nih fanfiksi. Kayak ada _phoenix_ (mitologi mesir kuno), mantra manggil iblis(joyofsatan dot org) dan bawa-bawa _genesis: chapter four_ (bible), maka ada kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya bakal ada mitologi yunani, nordik atau bahkan arab! *bisik-bisik*

rischa7x: DILARANG SPOILER OY! #plak

rischa7x: Btw konten _genesis_ yang saya kutip adalah ringkasan kecil dari berbagai sumber yang saya dapat dan dari analisis isi _bible_ _genesis:chapter four_ ditambah sedikit bumbu (di real story, Cain nggak dikasih black bible), jadi saya nggak ngopy seluruh cerita secara sembarangan cz saya gamau kena kutukan #Hiiii


End file.
